


Death unleashed

by Mckplk



Series: Highlander Resurrection [22]
Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 10:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mckplk/pseuds/Mckplk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Methos has an unexpected visitor at the college.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death unleashed

Methos was walking out to his car in the teacher’s parking area. He had a decent day teaching classes, now he was going to the dojo to train with Diana. She had only been training for a few weeks but she was already starting to give Richie a run for his money. Diana had also spared with Amanda and had drawn first blood on her just the other day. 

Methos reached his car and opened the trunk to put his pack in when he felt immortal presence wash over him.

“Damn, not now.” He muttered and looked around cautiously to find the source of the buzz. Methos watched as a guy started walking briskly toward him. The stranger looked to be about twenty with dark short hair, average height and build. Methos went to get in his car when the man yelled at him.

“Methos!”

Methos froze for a split second then stood up looking over his car laughing at the man. “Sorry, wrong guy. Adam Pierson is my name and I have no desire to fight you.” Methos offered 

“I guess we’ll find out soon enough won’t we?” The immortal taunted “Of course I could always go ask Professor Mathews. I’m sure she would be happy to tell me who you are.”

Methos closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “Fine you want me lets go.” Methos slammed his car door and started walking toward the park. They walked in silence till they made it to a quiet area then Methos turned sword in hand jacket tossed to the side. Methos attacked with no formalities, he’d leave those for the Highlander.

The other immortal was off balance from the start it really was no doubt who would win. Methos sliced across the other immortal’s stomach, the stranger fell to the ground looking up into Methos’ eyes the kid looked crazed.

“Do it!” He yelled. Methos raised his sword but stopped for a moment something felt wrong. “I won’t stop coming and next time I’ll hunt your precious professor.” The kid taunted, that was all it took. Methos let his sword fall taking the immortal’s head. 

From the moment Methos felt the first tendrils of the quickening he knew something was wrong. Magic was involved then the lighting hit and everything went black.

A little while later Methos came to and stood up. He looked at the decapitated body and smirked evilly. Methos dusted himself off put his sword away grabbed the other sword and walked away after all he had to go see Diana.


End file.
